


Migraines and awesome big brothers

by Sammygirl2003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, F/M, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirl2003/pseuds/Sammygirl2003
Summary: Sam has a migraine. Dean’s being an awesome big brother. Sam and Dean are 15 and 19





	Migraines and awesome big brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random one-shot I wrote on the airport while waiting for my delayed flight.

Sam shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He has been sitting on the computer for straight six hours now. Dad's on a hunt and Dean's on a date. A common occurrence in the Winchester's house now a days. 

Sam is either studying or doing research for a hunt for John now a days. Ever since Sam turned 13, John has been relying-  _trusting -_ Sam to do all the research. Of course John helped. And Dean, well now that he doesn't go to school anymore with a GED in hand, he's either at work, a date or on a hunting trip with his dad. He's rarely home.

Sam heard the soft click of the lock. Dean was back. It wasn't even that late. Only 7 'o' clock. He sighed and rubbed his stiff neck in an attempt to ward off the oncoming headache.

Dean barged in the room. Another common occurrence. Knocking was just not Dean's style.

"How was your date?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes. God since when was the light so bright? Was he turning into a vampire? Not that those things exist. However surreptitious he was trying to be, the gesture didn't go unnoticed.

Dean sighed happily and shrugged his shoulders and said without facing him, "Was awesome. You shoulda seen her! Man was she a beast. And her breasts, don't talk about them!! Man-"

"Mmhhm TMI Dean." Sam cut in dejected. When would Dean understand that he wasn't really interested in the cup size or the ferocity of the girl or whatever. Sometimes it seemed that Dean did that to only annoy him.

Sam didn't say anything and just rested his now aching head on the cool table. The lack of long sentenced bitchy comment drew Dean's attention, and for the first time since he came back, he truly took a good look at Sammy. He was pale, sweat covering his forehead, and he was squinting. Suddenly, he switched from lovesick puppy to the big brother mode.

"You okay Sammy?" Which was a dumb thing to ask. Of course he wasn't alright. 

"Mmmhm. M'kay" two words. He definitely wasn't okay

"Yeah right."

"Just a little headache Dean. Nothing I'm not used to. I've had worse." It was an ugly truth and sad thing for a fifteen year old to say

"Yeah okay. But if it gets worse, you tell me."

A few minutes later he found Sammy rubbing his temples, head on the table and groaning.

"Dean.....kill me please. Put me out of this misery." If Dean didn't kill him, his head surely would. He wondered if sudden tumors had started growing in his head. No. He shove that thought aside and concentrated on reducing the pain in his skull.

"Whoa whoa okay, chill out Sammy. Did you take your meds?" Stupid question. He knew they were out of his meds. He reached out for him but thought against it. Any movement might make him nauseous.

"Sammy did you eat anything? How long were you on the computer?" Dean's tone was soft. 

"Mmmm. Shuddup Dee. Oh god it hurts." Sam said, and then promptly fell asleep, with knives and daggers penetrating his skull.

Dean didn't wait another moment and made sure he w as asleep. Moments like these tend to make him sleepy, and carried him bridal style to the bed. If he hadn't done that, he would bitch about a sour back next, and also because he was a good big brother.

  ~~~~ Few hours later~~~~

"Mmm...Dee" Sammy moaned as his head throbbed with the rhythm of his heart. Nice of the wendigos having a party in his cranium, sloshing his brain to juice.

He rubbed his fingers on his temples in a vane attempt at warding off the headache. God he hated migraines. Why was it always him?

He contemplated his surroundings realized that 1) he was not on the table anymore 2) it was dark. The curtains were drawn 3) Dean was no where to be seen and 4) His head was about to explode, so every little movement was a bane. 

He vagely remembered falling asleep, but not being carried to bed. He also remembered that he hadn't been taking his medications for migraine for a few days now, since they had ran out of medicines and money, which was recovered by Dean's job in the nearest garage.

It seemed that ever since he had hit puberty, he was hit with crippling migraines. 

He heard another soft click and feet scrambling around his bed. Rough yet gentle hands caressed through his soft, unruly hair.

He gave a sigh of relief. Even if that didn't decrease the pain, the gesture gave him reassurance. 

_Big brother's here._

Dean carefully made his way to the table and handed Sammy the pills and some water.

Sam got up slowly since no way was he going to be able to drink water in this position. He reluctantly swallowed the pills and waited for them to kick in action.

After sometime when the pills started to kick in, Sam was feeling drowsy. He felt the bed dip a bit as Dean sat on it.

Dean gently took Sam's thin neck in his hands and started kneading the tense muscles. His hands made way through Sam's sensitive skull and massaged it.

Sam's tense muscles had started to loosen up and before he knew it, he was succumbed into a blissful oblivion of sleep.

The next time rarely happened,  since Dean didn't let Sam study or do research for more than 3 hours continuously. That is until he went to Stanford. Sam was so focused on his studies, he gave himself painful migraines. Jess was there for him, but she wasn't Dean. But he just sucked it up and carried on. And then he reunited with Dean.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Remember that I am still new to the concept of writing. Thanks for reading my fic!


End file.
